Inkjet printheads are widely used in printing mechanisms today. Those mechanisms, in turn, go into many products such desktop printers, portable printers, plotters, copiers, camera printers, transaction printers, video printers, point-of-sale terminals, facsimile machines, and all-in-one devices (e.g. a combination of at least two of a printer, scanner, copier, and fax), to name a few.
Printheads typically have a number of liquid ejection elements, often referred to as “nozzles”, that are arranged in a linear orientation having a particular length along the major axis of the linear array. This length may be referred to as the “height” of the printhead, although the printhead can be orientated in any direction. The length along the minor axis of the linear array, a direction that is orthogonal to the height of the printhead, may be referred to as the “width”. In general, the wider the printhead for a given length, the larger the area of the printhead, and the higher the cost of the printhead.